


Fire & Short Stories

by casterlyqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casterlyqueen/pseuds/casterlyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the very short, stand alone work I've written for prompts on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watch Me - Daario & Daenerys

"Didn’t you see what I did?!" 

 _That’s why I’m upset with you._ "I need to keep the  _peace_  in my city, I’m not going to  _praise_  you for getting into fights. Those were  _my_  men.” 

"The brazen beasts are not  **all**  yours, surely my Queen knows that. Some beasts are harpy.”

"And the ones you fought, you’re sure they are?"

Daario shrugged,  _he doesn’t care. He didn’t fight them for me, he fought them because he loves to fight._ He loved violence, her captain. Her monster.  _  
_

"If you are looking for a woman’s praise, you best find it in the streets." Her words were stern. His hands were hot when they touched her.

"I am not looking for a woman’s praise, I am looking for a  _Queen’s_  praise.” He pulled her too him, and her arms hit his chest, pushing away from him. She struggled in his arms, but his lips found hers and she melted all the same. “I’m looking for  _my_ Queen’s praise.” He whispered. 

"You won’t have it." she snarled. 

"Than I shall have to settle for simply having my Queen." 


	2. Candles - Daenerys & Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jaime share a moment by candlelight.

The storm had knocked out the power. 

Jaime had been driving her to distraction with his lips on her neck while she was trying to watch House of Cards. Laughing lightly as her hands pushed against his chest as he drug her towards him. Her head tipped back as his lips wandered her neck, and she stopped worrying about what exactly Frank Underwood was doing. 

And then everything shut down. 

Jaime lifted his head from her neck, “Huh.” 

Dany squirmed from his arms, going to window she leaned against it looking out as the rain lashed against the window. “It looks like the whole block is out of power.” Dany told him. 

Jaime was behind her in an instant, arms about her waist as he pulled her to him. He buried his face into her hair, “Well looks like you’ll just have to find another way to keep ourselves occupied.” 

Dany chuckled and turned to look at him.  ”Seems like it. Come on let’s get some candles lit.” 

"We have candles?"

"Yes." She said. 

He sighed heavily before letting go of her so the pair could scrounge up some candles and get them lit. It wasn’t long before the bedroom was awash in a soft glow, and his arms were back around her. 

"I didn’t know we had so many candles." he muttered, his lips brushed against the lobe of her hear. 

"I like to use them when I take baths." she whispered. 

"You look beautiful in the candlelight." His lips brushed down over her neck. 

Dany laughed breathlessly as she melted into his arms. “You’d say that even if I was under florescent lighting.”

Jaime didn’t answer her, he just pulled her towards the bed. “Come on let’s find a way to pass the time until the power comes on.” He scooped her into his arms and she laughed delighted.

"I can think of a way to pass the time." Her voice was little better than a husky murmur as she leaned in and brushed against his neck. The moan that tumbled from his lips was the only encouragement she needed to lean in and continue to to kiss his neck. 

And then the power surged back to life.

Jaime groaned dropping his forehead to her head, before a smirk touched his lips. “Hold on.” He murmured. Jaime tossed her on the bed, a shriek and then a laugh her only protest. He ran over to the light and snapped off the switch. The room went dark again, save for the candlelight.

"Now where were we?" 


	3. Stars - Daenerys & Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In space Daenerys and Jaime share a moment under the stars.

The entire galaxy passed over their head, separated by just an unbreakable pane of thick, spelled glass. Until Dany had looked into Jaime Lannister’s brilliant emerald eyes she used to think there was nothing more lovely than this. 

They lied cheek to cheek, bodies facing in opposite directions as they spread out across the thick blanket she had lied down against the deck of the ship. 

She glanced at him out of the corner of her emerald eyes as he stared up at the stars in amazement. She almost wanted to tease him about it, ask if he had never seen  _stars_  before, but the joke died on her lips. He was in awe of what she had decided to show him, Dany couldn’t make fun of that kind of wonder. Instead her lips brushed against his strong cheekbones.  

"Isn’t it the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen." she whispered into his ear. 

"Not even close." 

Dany rolled her eyes, before rolling away from him. Her silver hair spilled against the black cotton of her jumpsuit. “Are you telling me I’m more beautiful than a galaxy of stars.” 

"Who said I was talking about you?"

"Well then, who says  _you’re_  getting sex tonight?”

"Now it just sounds like your fishing for compliments."

Dany scooted for the hatch that would let her down to the rest of the ship. Jaime could stay up here with the stars if he wanted. “Enjoy sleeping in your own cabin tonight.” 

The golden hand caught her wrist before she could even pry the hatch open and he pulled her to him. His lips covered hers, as his fingers, flesh and gold alike tangled in her silver hair. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” he whispered against her lips. “There are you happy now?”

Dany leaned up, catching his lips with hers, “Happier than I’ve been in a long time.” 


	4. Candy Corn - Daenerys & Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jaime being cheesy in the shower.

“ _They say we’re young and we don’t know, we won’t find out until we grow.”_

"Oh my god. You are ridiculous." Dany turned away from him and reached for the shampoo bottle. Jaime slid his hands along her slick hips. 

“ _Well I don’t know if all that’s true, but you’ve got me and baby I’ve got you.”_ he sang to her as she lathered up her hair. “Come on Dany sing with me, don’t make me do the Cher parts.”

Dany turned to face him as she rinsed out her hair, and laughed, “No,” she said with a shake of her head. 

Jaime was undaunted, in fact he even fake flipped his Cher hair. Dany laughed so hard her sides hurt. 

“ _Babe. I got you babe.”_ He grinned at her and raised his blonde brows expectantly. 

She was smiling so wide her cheeks hurt, “ _They say our love won’t pay the rent, before it’s earned our money’s all been spent. “_ This time she joined in. 

 _"Well I guess that’s true, we don’t have a pot. But at least I’m sure of all the things we’ve got._ " Reaching over he pulled her closer to him. 

“ _Babe,_ " they sang together,  _"I got you babe._ " 

“ _I got flowers in the spring. I got you to wear my ring_.” He brought her left hand to his lips, brushing it along her ring finger. One day it would sit there, of that Dany was positive. 

“ _And when I’m sad, you’re a clown.”_  Wasn’t that the truth. Her hands cupped his cheeks as she grinned at him.  _"And when I get scared, you’re always around. So let them say your hair’s too long, cause I don’t care with you I can’t go wrong."_

“ _So put your little hand in mine, there ain’t no hill or mountain we can’t climb._ " 

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled their slick bodies together, their voices echoing off the shower walls. “ _Babe. I got you babe._ " 

“ _I got you to hold my hand.”_ Jaime sang to her as he extracted one from around his neck to indeed hold. 

“ _I’ve got you to understand.”_

_"I got you to walk with me."_

_"I’ve got you to talk with me."_

_"I’ve got you to kiss good night."_ And after he sang that line his lips did indeed meet hers, breaking the rhythm of the song. Dany kissed him back as he pressed her against the wall of shower. 

“ _I’ve got you to hold me tight.”_

His body slid along hers, holding her tighter, “ _I’ve got you, I won’t let go._ ”

“ _I’ve got you to love me so!”_

Together they finished their duet,  _"I’ve got you babe. I’ve got you babe! I’ve got you babe."_

"You guys are such fucking losers." Cersei said. She tossed her mascara on the counter. 

"Love you too sis!" Jaime yelled out of the shower. Dany erupted into a fit of giggles as she buried her face into his shoulder. 


	5. Anagapesis - Jeyne Poole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anagapesis - The feeling when one no longer loves someone they once did.

The waves were cold against her feet as she stood against the stony shore of the Pyke, a letter clutched hard in her cold hands. 

_Dearest Jeyne,_ the letter had begun,  _how can you forget something that is dear to you?_ She thought. Her hand clutched the parchment until was a small, ball in her cold fists. She didn’t need to look at the letter, she already knew the words by heart.

_I wish you would come to Winterfell to visit. It has been so long since we last saw one another and I miss you terribly. Home does not feel the same without you. Please say you will come soon. Your husband_ _is welcome as well. (_ Jeyne could not help but notice she did not ever actually say  _Theon_  in these letters. Only  _your husband _,_  _and he would be about as welcome in the halls as Winterfell as greyscale.)

_Your dearest friend always,_  
Sansa Stark.   
Lady of Winterfell. 

When she had first read the letter, she could not make it past the first sentence. All it took was the mere  _thought_  of returning to Winterfell to cause her to panic. Heaving, sobbing tears, while she wrapped herself tightly in the black furs on the bed.  _You have no idea what happened to me the last time I was in Winterfell Sansa. If you knew. If you knew you would never ask me to return there again._

Winterfell could never be that place she had loved as a girl. Winterfell could never be that place where she had teased Arya, and compared her stitches to Sansa’s. (Sansa’s were always perfect, hers were a close second.) 

In Winterfell she would  _always_  be Arya Stark, and Jeyne never wanted to be Arya Stark, the bride of Ramsay Bolton again.  _Never._

_Winterfell is not my home anymore. Winterfell stopped being my home a long, long time ago. Jeyne Poole died a long, long time ago._

She knew, she knew she shouldn’t blame Sansa for what happened to her. No, it wasn’t Sansa’s fault she was given first to Littlefinger, and then to Ramsay as nothing better than a plaything. Though it had taken her years and years to realize that.

When she was just a young thing in Littlefinger’s brothel’s she had  _hated_ Sansa. Hated her, blamed her, cursed her,  _missed_ her. No, now that she was a woman grown she knew it wasn’t Sansa’s fault.  _She couldn’t have known what happened to me. What has happened to me. She couldn’t know, and she won’t ever._

Jeyne may still be Sansa’s dearest friend, but Sansa was no longer hers. Her numb feet stumbled over sharp rock, the pain was nothing compared to soft words stumbling over a numbed a heart.

Jeyne gave the letter to the drowned god and turned to walk back inside.


	6. Mamihlapinatapei - Gendry & Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.

It was late. Or was it early? Arya could never tell because Gendry could never set the stupid fucking clock on his VCR, (Who the fuck still had a VCR?) and his windowless room was always pitch black. Was it noon? Was it two in the morning? Who fucking knew?

 _Escape from LA_ was rolling through the credits and Arya knew she  _should_  go home, (No need to look at her phone to see the thirty text messages from Sansa telling her she was “so fucked” when she got home to know they were there.) but she didn’t want to. 

"This movie is so fucking lame." She said turning to look at Gendry.

They had been best friends since they had both been in the same Intro to Literature class in college. He got her jokes, and laughed with her, he loved the same movies she did, the same bands, everything just came so easy with Gendry.  

“ _You’re_  the one who wanted to watch this mega lame movie.”

"Yeah well, Snake Plissken is  _hot_.”

"Kurt Russell is  _not_ hot.”

"He is when he’s Snake Plissken." 

"You are  _so weird_.” 

Arya just shrugged and grinned at him. Silence settled over the room and for a moment it wasn’t the  _comfortable_  silence that she was used to with him. It almost felt heavy, full of something she couldn’t describe. 

Her grey eyes met his brilliant blue ones. He was handsome she had thought that from day one of lit class. He was tall, and muscular with a strong jaw and the bright blue eyes that  _every_  man in his family had. His father and his uncles both had them, not that Gendry  _liked_  knowing that. 

Right now he was looking at her with those blue eyes. Looking at her like he wanted to say something but she didn’t know what.  _That’s stupid, Gendry can say anything to me and he knows that._ He looked at her like he wanted to tell her she was pretty, or that he  _loved_  her.  _He’s looking at me the way Brienne looks at Sansa._

Arya’s heart beat a little faster. It would be so easy to let the words fall out of her own mouth. It would be so easy to mean them. Instead she slugged his shoulder and hopped out of the bed. “I better get home before mom files a missing persons report. See ya tomorrow, and set the fucking clock on your VCR.” 

He let her walk out of the room, but that silence followed her all the way home. 


	7. Wanweird - Cersei Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanweird - An unhappy fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of spousal rape

The Queen had sent her hand maidens from her room, scattering the pea-brained hens with a single command. She did not want their help, not today, she wanted peace and quiet so she could  _think_  and she couldn’t do that with them chattering about. 

Her husband had fallen asleep in here after  _claiming his rights_ the night before. Cersei still ached, blue bruises marring her otherwise creamy skin. She was the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms, but you would never know it from the way her body looked after  _he_ was done with her.

_I will have to hide these from Jaime._

Even thinking it hurt. Once she didn’t have to keep anything from her brother, now she had to hide the thing she ached to tell him most. She yearned to fall into his arms, let him kiss away the bruises, drive a sword through Robert’s craven belly the way he had the mad king. She couldn’t though, couldn’t be that weak little girl. She was Cersei Lannister, a daughter of the rock, daughter of Tywin Lannister, and the bruises would fade. 

Though at the moment bruises were the least of her problem. 

Robert woke, stumbling from the bed. He simply grabbed the gold bed sheet and wrapped it around himself before leaving the room. He still stunk of wine, Cersei hoped his head felt like the Smith himself was trying to split it in two. The coward couldn’t even meet her eyes as he lurched into the hall to go back to his own chambers.

She reached for her hair brush, gripping the silver handle so tightly her knuckles turned white. She brushed through her hair, as her mind turned, turbulent as the Blackwater during a storm. 

_The sooner I have a child the sooner he will stop coming to my room._

Once she had dreamed of being queen and giving her king beautiful silver haired children.That dream had died a long time ago. That  _girl_  had died a long time ago. 

Now she was Queen, and she  _was_  carrying  _someone’s_ child. Jaime’s or Robert’s she couldn’t say.  _It’s not worth the risk. I won’t have that drunken coward’s children._

She would see Maester Pycelle about  _taking care of her problem_  today and no later. 

_I have to start finishing him in my hands. Or my mouth if I **must**  but I need to make sure it’s Jaime’s seed that grows strong in my womb. Not Robert’s. _

Cersei could close her eyes when he was on top of her stinking of wine, and pretend. She could pretend it was the dragon prince she was always  _meant_  to marry. She could pretend that it was Rhaegar, with his silver hair, and melancholy violet eyes. She could pretend that her girlhood dreams had come true. That her king was gallant and would never hurt his queen

But when she woke in the morning, her body aching and her husband snoring Cersei could ever only be sure of one thing. Dreams were just dreams. Only a foolish little girl would ever trust a dream. 


	8. Relief - Dany & Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WWII AU. A nurse cares for a wounded soldier

From the moment they had brought him in Dany had stayed at his side. His good hand had grabbed hers, and the pair refused to let go. If she could provide him this comfort when he needed it the most, than she refused to go. 

_He has given a hand, he might give his life for his country. If my presence is a comfort I can afford him, then he shall have me night and day._

And she had. 

She stayed with him. Even after other’s insisted she go home, day and night she was at his side. She slept with her head on his bed. She ate at his bedside, always keeping his hand in hers. 

She brushed cool cloths against his forehead as his fever burned hot. He did not wake, for three days he did not wake, yet in those three days she felt she had bonded with this man. Tied to him, cared for him, wanted nothing more than to see him opening his eyes. 

She was sitting by his bedside, his hand in hers as she reached forward and brushed her fingers through his golden blonde hair. “I do wish you would open your eyes for me.” she murmured. Her voice soft and soothing, “As I recall they were such a pretty green. Do you remember, when they brought you in, and you grabbed my hand and asked me not to leave you? I haven’t. I’m here. And I won’t leave even if you wake.” she promised. 

As usual he slept through her whispered pleas to simply open his eyes. 

_Wake. Wake. Open your eyes. The peace it would bring me to see them again._

Late that night she slept slumped over his bed her hand still in his, she always woke sore and aching, but she would never be able to sleep in the room she shared with Margaery. She could never find rest feeling like she had abandoned him. 

He shifted, groaning softly, that was he first thing that woke her. She practically jumped to her feet as he opened his eyes. She could not be more relieved, she thought she might cry. “Jaime Lannister.” she said. She leaned over him. “You came to us with rather extensive injuries…” she began. 

Relief from finally seeing those emerald eyes focused on her face helped take some of the sting out of what she had to tell him next. “The doctors could not save your right hand.” she told him. “It had to be amputated.” He would find that out sooner rather than later. “But you are still alive, it seems infection has not set into the limb, you will live.” she told him. 

A smile touched her lips as she reached down again to take his left hand into hers. “A fact I am quite grateful for, let me assure you. I have never been so glad to see someone open their eyes.” 


	9. The Iron Throne - Dany & Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys helps put Jaime on the Iron Throne

Daenerys hadn’t wanted a second husband, she had been content to live the rest of her life Drogo’s widow. Sit on the throne without a king at her side, but her hand had been forced when she got to Westeros. Tywin  had tempted her far too much for her to turn it down.

Peace. She would not have to fight the Lannisters.

He would wipe the debt the crown owed Casterly Rock, and help them pay back the Iron Bank. 

Cersei and the children would be allowed to live out their lives in peace at Casterly Rock. 

All she had to do was marry Jaime Lannister.

To be quite honest, to this day she didn’t know how he had managed to convince Jaime to go along with it. Perhaps it was the promise of peace to him to, or perhaps it was something else. She had heard the whispers of his relationship with Cersei they were impossible to avoid in Kingslanding, but Daenerys hadn’t cared. Whatever Tywin had offered Jaime was now her husband, and by rights King of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros.

The smallfolk were outraged by the wedding, Jaime Lannister was a member of the Kingsguard, now he had to forsake his vows a second time. 

_Once too kill a king, then to wed a Queen._

Once for Aerys and then for his daughter. 

Neither were easy with their marriage when they stepped into the Great Sept of Baelor. Neither were easy with their marriage at the wedding feast, and to be honest they hadn’t bedded one another, not that they had allowed Tywin to know that. But they were slowly getting more comfortable with each other. It was as if they had found a partner in how much distasteful they found their marriage. 

It was no secret which of them ruled, Jaime had no taste for it, and Daenerys was far more suited for it, but by all the rights of the Kingdom - the Iron Throne was his.

How odd, he had never truly wanted it. He could have had it after he killed Aerys, he knew that, even as Eddard came in scowling at him. It was  _his_  father’s army had taken the city, he could have declared the throne for anyone. Viserys, Robert… _himself_. 

He didn’t  _want_  the bloody thing, and yet by rights it was his.

Jaime scowled as he looked on it.  Ugly, uncomfortable chair, and so many had died for a chance to rest their ass in it.

“If you keep scowling like that, your face will freeze that way.” Daenerys joked lightly as she walked up from behind him. The lilac silks of her skirt settling around her feet, the purple gems wrapped about the collar of the gown winking in the sunlight. 

“Then don’t go to the Riverlands. You know I don’t want to do any ruling, I’m not fit for it.”

 And his father was  _insistent_  that he act as king while she was gone. Play the part of he had been given. Jaime had hoped his father would simply rule as hand while she was gone, but it seemed he would not be given that small mercy. 

“You’ll do fine.” Daenerys told him. “Just remember Kings are for justice. And I’ll be back soon, we’re traveling by boat.” She reassured him one hand squeezing his shoulder softly.

“I hate this.” He grumbled.

Daenerys knew it had nothing to do with them being separated but rather that he didn’t want to rule while she gone. Almost on impulse she stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll be back before you have a chance to get comfortable up there. ”

He laughed, he couldn’t help it. “Oh  _very_  funny, My Lady.” 


	10. Over It - Daenerys & Daario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany is so over her boyfriend standing her up

"I don’t see why it matters if I’ve broken up with you. You only want to fuck me, not date me, you’ve made that abundantly clear." Dany said, shutting her locker door with a slam.   
  
"Come on Dany, that’s not true.” He said. She slapped his hand away as he reached for her, and he grinned at her.   
  
"If you wanted to date me, you would go on dates with me.” She reminded him. He looked infuriatingly handsome today. His blue hair tied back in a bun, his grey long sleeve shirt pushed over thick forearms and she could see just the edges of the tattoo she knew was on the inside of his forearms. To top it off he didn’t even have the grace to look ashamed for standing her up - again.   
  
"That was the last time. I’m not fucking putting up with this bullshit, there are plenty of guys in the school who would actually show up when we made plans."  
  
He reached for her again his hands settling on her hips as he backed her into her locker. “You don’t want other guys,you want me.” He reminded her.  
  
"No, I do want other guys, that’s why I’m fucking breaking up with you.”  
  
He clicked his pierced tongue against his teeth as if he was thinking. (Oh, she had bitched about that piercing and how tacky it was for weeks. And then as soon as his tongue healed he ate her out better than he ever had before and effectively shut her up about it forever.)   
  
"You know I think I’ve heard all this before, the last time we broke up."  
Then you should have listened to me.” She said. Dany put a hand on his solid chest and pushed at him to get him to move, to no avail.  
  
"Come on Dany, it was just a movie.” He muttered threading his fingers into her hair and tipping her head back to look at him.  
  
"A movie I didn’t even give a shit about seeing. You were the one who picked it.”  
  
"I’ll make it up to you. We can go out to dinner tonight.” He promised, right before he pressed his lips to hers. Daario knew how to kiss. His kisses could make her legs turn to butter. His kisses could make her forget she had just broken up with him. “One last chance.” He whispered.  
  
"Fine. But you’re taking me to the fancy Italian place on 7th. And if you fucking don’t show, that is it. I’m serious.”  
  
"You’re always serious.” He muttered about to lean in again.  
  
"Daenerys. Nahris. No PDA in the halls.” Called Mr. Selmy.  
  
"Better leave room for Jesus huh?” Daario joked as he stepped back from her. Dany couldn’t help but laugh. Damn it, now I’m not even mad at him. She thought.  _But he better show up or so help me god I will kill him._


	11. Druxy - Cersei Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Druxy - Something which looks good on the outside, but is actually rotten inside.

Cersei could remember when he was just a boy, just a sweet little infant and he would cry until she held in him in her arms. His golden hair shone like the sun, and by the time he turned two his green eyes matched hers. There had never been a child borne that was more perfect, more sweet than her little Joffrey, of that she was certain. He was perfect and he was all hers. She had refused to use a wet nurse, oh how Jaime had sulked, but she didn’t care. When she was holding him in her arms as she fed him, the contented look on his face made it all worthwhile. Her precious little Joffrey. Her sweet little victory. Her son. Hers and hers alone, there was not a trace of Robert in the boy.

“You will grow up strong, and noble and fierce.” she whispered to him. “You will be just like your father.” Jaime. He will be like Jaime. Strong. Protective. A good king. Better than Robert could ever dream of being. And she would teach him, teach him everything that matters. How family always came first, how he had to be strong, how to rule. And he will do better by his wife than Robert has done by me. I’ll teach him. I’ll show him how to be a lion.

Cersei was still a young when she first dreamed of her son becoming king. She had forgotten how her dreams of kings never turned out the way she had hoped.

\----

Cersei could remember how small and fragile he had looked after Robert had smacked him. Half his face was mottled purple purple and blue from the bruise. The skin had broken across his cheekbone but maester Pycelle assured her he would live. He was sleeping now, milk of the poppy had gentled his tears and taken his pain so he could rest. She hadn’t left his bedside, not even at Jaime’s urging.

“I’ll kill him for this.” Cersei said. Her hands closed tight around Joffrey’s. They were still so little. Tears brimmed along her lashes and she could feel Jaime close his arms around her, pulling her to his chest for comfort. “He almost killed him, our boy, our sweet boy.”

Her brother stroked her hair and brushed her kisses away. “He’ll live Cersei. He’ll grow strong. He’s fine.” he promised.

Cersei buried her face in her brother’s shoulder as he whispered reassuring murmurs to her. She took the comfort, but vowed to herself she would kill Robert if he ever touched her son again.

Joffrey is just a curious boy, and so eager to please that brute. My poor darling prince. I will see no one ever hurts you again.

\----

She loved him, and gods above she tried so hard to teach him to be a good king, but as she stared at the welt on Sansa Stark’s face she knew he had grown up to be just like his father. Too late had she remembered that father was Robert. 


	12. No True Knights - Lyanna & Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Lyanna. Set Robert's Rebellion. TW: implied rape

They day had been a bit of a whirlwind, but that hardly surprised Lyanna the whole Tourney had been a bit of a whirlwind. She was never reminded more how much she stood out than when she was around other highborn lords and ladies. 

Her fingers dug into the dirt until she pulled a stone free and tossed it into the stream that ran through the godswood. She did not fit in this life, she wasn’t comfortable here,  _this isn’t the life I was meant to live. How in the seven hells am I supposed to be the_   ** _lady_** _of Storm’s End if I can’t even make it through one blasted tourney!_

She crouched down low at the stream’s edge her fingers digging for more stones as her stomach turned. Lady of Storm’s End. The Lady Baratheon. Robert’s wife. True the man seemed to worship the ground she walked on, but this was the furthest from the life she wanted to live. 

 _If I could just run away, across the Narrow Sea._ A small smile touched her lips,  _I could become a sellsword. I could fight with a company of men, or on my own, traveling wherever I please. I’d never have to wed, or be the lady of Storm’s End or suffer my lord husband’s infidelities in a woman’s quiet silence…_

Eddard could claim that his friend would change from sun up to sun down, but Lyanna was quiet sure that he wouldn’t. Didn’t he already have a bastard in the vale?

Half a smile touched her lips, she wondered what it would be like if she could tell him that she was the knight of the laughing tree that he was so desperate to unmask. She stood up and tossed another stone into the stream. No, that wouldn’t be any good, word was the mad - the king was paranoid about the knight of the laughing tree, best to carry that secret to her grave. 

_At least I defeated those knights, at least those squires will always have to remember what happened here today. No one will raise a hand against one of my father’s bannermen without remembering today._

It was the soft snap of a twig that drew her attention, she whirled around, to glare at the intruder but was immediately caught off guard. 

Even Lyanna Stark wouldn’t glare at Ser Arthur Dayne. 

She’d heard all the stories, who in the kingdoms hadn’t? The legends of the way he could fight, the stories of him and the smiling knight. A true knight, she had watched him joust today it was a thing of beauty. 

What she wouldn’t give to see him swing a sword. 

"Sorry, I didn’t hear you come up." she said. Reaching up she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear streaking dirt across her face. 

He chuckled softly and stepped forward, “I’m sure your mind has been elsewhere, My Lady.” 

Lyanna did scowl then. “I’m not My Lady, my  _name’s_  Lyanna.” she informed him as her hands went to her hips. 

—- 

He would never forget the first time he saw her. 

It wasn’t out in the godswood, though that might be the first time she remembered seeing him. It was when she jumped into the middle of those three squires with a tourney sword. The memory could still bring a smile to his face. 

Or it could, before he had to stand outside that door in the tower of joy listening to her scream. 

 _You’re obsessed Rhaegar._ He knew it and still he didn’t step in to save her. What the dragon wanted the dragon always got. He had never stepped in between Aerys and his intended prey, and it seemed it would be the same with Rhaegar. 

Somehow it was harder with her, everything was harder with her. He had never met someone like her. 

 _That’s my father’s man you’re kicking,_ she had been so strong that day. 

She was still strong now, but what could she do? A wolf was no match for a dragon. 

Her screams echoed the tower, the tower of joy, was there ever such an ill-named place?

 _In the name of the warrior I charge you to be brave._  
In the name of the father I charge you to be just.   
In the name of the mother I charge you to defend the young and the innocent.   
In the name of the maid I charge you to protect all women. 

And yet how was he supposed to do that with this cloak draped around his shoulders. How could he defend women, the young, the innocent when it was a man who was sworn to defend hurting them?

What did you do when your vows conflicted? 

——

She jerked her head up as the door open, her eyes wild, angry, and scared. She had the look of a wild animal. Her body relaxed when she saw that it was Arthur. “I thought it was…” 

"I know." he said softly crossing the room to her in a few swift strides. 

 _You should hate me, you should hate me,_ he thought as he brushed his hand through her dark hair. He could kill Rhaegar, he knew he could. He could him in fair combat, he could save her if he wanted and yet he didn’t.  _I am a coward, I am a coward, I am not true knight._

"Let’s run away." she whispered into the white cloth of his tunic. "Let’s go, let’s go tonight, please Arthur." she pleaded. That killed him nearly more than her screams. "We could run away to the free cities, let’s loose ourselves across the narrow sea. We could be free, we could  _both_  be free.” 

"Lyanna…" he looked down at her, she knew the answer before he he could get it out of her mouth. 

 _You should hate me._  He thought once more as she tucked her head to his chest once more.  _Until you do, I will hate myself enough for the both of us._


	13. Reality - Arthur & Elia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia is betrothed, and Arthur is heart broken.

“Arthur, Arthur wait, please- there is something I must tell you.” Elia whispered, her hands went to his chest, and Arthur pulled his head from her neck with a groan. She smelled of cinnamon and cloves and he wanted to kiss her neck, kiss _her_ until she melted in his arms. 

But if she insisted he stop, he stopped. 

“Alright then Princess, say what you must and let me kiss the worry from your mind.”

“How do you know I’m worried?”

“I can always tell when you are worried. Ever since we were children playing in the water gardens.” He bragged, a grin pulling at his lips. Arthur expected his confident boasting about knowing her so well would earn him at the least an eyeroll. If not a firm slap against his shoulder as she called him out for being a braggart. Instead he got nothing. 

He pushed his fingers into her dark hair, cradling her head in his hand. “Tell me Elia.” He said. Now he was nothing less than serious. 

“Mother has made a match for me. I’m to wed Prince Rhaegar in three months time.” 

Arthur forgot to breath. He had taken blows during tourneys that had hurt worse than that. _What did you think would happen? Knights only marry the princess in tales, in real life they marry princes._ Arthur had been too long a silly boy, hoping that he could win some glory on the field or in a tourney and he would be able to take lands and a Lordship, and Elia for a wife. _Fool. Fool. You’re such a fool. Second son. Third to inherit. You have no castle to give her. She is a princess of Dorne. She was never going to be your wife._

Elia’s warm hand on his cheek drew him from his thoughts. He turned his violet eyes towards her face, _she looks like she’s as hurt by this news as he was._ Her dark eyes radiated a quiet kind of pain, _I wonder how long she was carrying around to spare me._ Arthur drew her closer and pressed his lips to the top of her head. 

“He better take good care of you.” He muttered, his hand lifted and took hers in his. He brought her palm to his lips kissing the soft skin there. “If he ever hurts you, I will kill him. If he ever doesn’t appreciate the treasure he’s been gifted. If he doesn’t keep you safe like a husband should, I will kill him.” That was a vow that he could keep. 

Elia burst into tears, and Arthur pulled her into his chest, his heart aching as her shoulders shook with each sob. 

 _We should have known this pain was coming, we should have been prepared for it,_ but even if he had known it was coming it wouldn’t have made it easier to bear.


	14. dinner - Jaime & Cersei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime goes down on Cersei under the table at dinner.

The few short weeks since she and Jaime had started (restarted?) their love affair had been a whirlwind. Jaime, was hungry for her  _always_  and lacked all sense of caution despite her whispered protests,  _we could be caught_. He didn’t care. 

Their father could walk in on them and Jaime wouldn’t care. Sometimes Cersei doubted he understood why they needed to hide what they did. It’s like he didn’t remember when that maid told their mother.  _If people find out, I could lose you again. Just like when mother made sure we couldn’t sleep in each other’s bed. How could you forget that?_

Perhaps it was easy to forget when her lips were on his, perhaps it was easy to forget when he was inside her. Joined like that it was hard to remember what it was like to be apart. 

He was feeling bold at dinner, she could tell, a feast that spanned dozens upon dozens and guested the queen - even Tywin’s golden twins went unnoticed. Perhaps that’s why he threw caution to the wind, or perhaps he simply liked the thrill that they could be caught.  _I shouldn’t have to guess what you’re thinking._ He was supposed to be her mirror, her thoughts reflected back on herself.  _  
_

But not tonight, no tonight he was bold, and reckless, and when she had turned her head for just a second he had slipped under the table, and up her dress.

Cersei went rigid but then his lips were brushing over her wet sex, and his tongue was running along her clit, Hungry always so hungry for her, and Cersei understood. She understood why he was so stupidly reckless.  _It felt too good to care if they got caught._


	15. Sailing - Aerys Targaryen & Joanna Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerys takes Joanna sailing and ends up a little wet.

He had wanted to take her  _sailing_  and Joanna wasn’t quite sure he even knew how to sail, but she had agreed to it anyways. He had looked like he was desperate enough to show off his sail boat, and prove  _yes he could sail_ so she had said yes. 

The rain was light,  _thank god_ , because while he could sail Joanna was sure he couldn’t handle a storm. Right now he was laughing as he steered the boat to the dock. His white shirt was clinging to his lean frame. 

"Great view isn’t it? You should take off your coat, let the rain get you a little wet." 

Joanna rolled her eyes, Aerys was  _never_  subtle. 

"Great view? Don’t get big in the britches Aerys." Joanna tossed her hair, her blonde pony tail bobbing behind her even as it was growing damp. 

"Too late!" he grinned, grinned like he had said something particularly clever. 

Joanna grinned back at him, too late he realized the wicked glint in her emerald eyes before she shoved him over the side of the boat and into the water with a splash. 

"There were easier ways to get me out of my clothes. " He yelled, before his laugh joined hers. He didn’t get angry with her, she could never keep track of it. What would upset him and what wouldn’t, but she was just glad to hear him laugh with her. 


	16. Rain - Daenerys Targaryen, Jaime Lannister, Tywin Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys feels someone watching her

She had been caught in the rain, the sky had been so clear when she had gone out riding, the sudden downpour seemed to come out of no where. The rain was warm, a refreshing summer rain that seemed to wash away the oppressive warmth of the summer days. Her silver hair was plastered to face. Her white gown was soaked, clinging to her body. 

A chill crept down her spine, and she couldn’t help but shiver. The princess glanced up as Jaime swept towards her in Kingsguard white, and for a second she swore she caught his father looking at her. That stern unreadable face, that watched as his son took off his cloak and wrapped it about her shoulders. 

"Come, you should change out of that wet gown." Jaime told her. 

Dany smiled at Jaime, letting him guide her to her room, forgetting all about his stern faced father and his unreadable green eyes. 


	17. Meeting - Rhaegar Targaryen & Cersei Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar Targaryen is waiting in Cersei's office

Rhaegar Targaryen was sitting in her office.

The composer. The rock star. His family was Hollywood royalty,  _the Targaryens_  always in tabloids, always caught in some scandal. Hadn’t Rhaegar himself been caught up in some scandal a while back? Something about an underage girl?

Cersei could remember her teenage crush on him. She could remember looking at that glossy poster of a half naked  _god_  and masturbating imagining him fucking her until she screamed out his name. 

He still looked like a sex god.   
Like he could make her scream his name. 

Cersei pushed open her office door, tossing her perfected, glossed blonde curls over her shoulder. He was watching her, eyes following her as she walked around the office. A feline smirk curled her lips,  _I can tell you’re looking at my ass, Mr. Targaryen._

"Sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Targaryen." she said

"Rhaegar, is fine, Ms. Lannister." 

Cersei turned to catch his eyes, those intensely purple eyes, and dropped the files she was holding. She bent over, giving him a full shot of her cleavage.  _Are you looking?_ It only took a glance up, green eyes meeting indigo, and she smirked at him. He was. 

"Cersei is fine." she purred. 


	18. Road Trip - Daenerys Targaryen & Jaime Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany distracts Jaime on the road - nsfw

Camping with their family, that was what had prompted this road trip. Jaime had, surprisingly, not taken a lot of convincing that they should do this. Normally he was reluctant to do anything that took them out of the house for long stretches of time, if only because then he didn’t know when he would have sex again, but this had been easy to convince him to do. Maybe it was the promise of sex outdoors that had made it such an easy sell, but she had asked if they could and the next thing she knew they were packing their bags. 

Dany tossed her legs out the car window. The sheer sundress she was wearing fluttered up her legs as she leaned back in her seat enjoying the summer sun as the car zipped along the highway. 

"You’re distracting me and I’m trying to drive." Jaime said. 

Dany grinned and closed her eyes, “I’m relaxing, I’m not doing  _anything_  to you.” she said. 

"I can see your legs."

"What are you a seventeenth century pastor?"

"They’re a distraction."

"Me  _breathing_  is a distraction. We should have flown.” 

”They’d still be a distraction on the plane.” He said. One hand gripped the steering wheel tightly and the other brushed along her thigh, just his touch brought her legs back in the car. His hand brushed along her inner thigh, as her legs opened for him along the path of his fingers. “I couldn’t do this on a plane though.” He sad, his fingers hit her sex before he realized she had left her underwear at home. 

He swerved the car off the road, putting it in park, as he leaned over his lips hitting hers, his fingers stroking at sensitive flesh. Dany was already moaning under his lips, as he pushed his fingers inside her. Free hands smacked at the release on seat belt buckles as they tried to free themselves from their constraints. As they tries to push themselves closer together. Her hands brushed into his golden hair as she moaned against his lips. 

"You’re right this is better than a plane." she moaned, her lips brushing against his. 

"Not yet it isn’t." Jaime growled, he yanked back from her and Dany whined at the loss.

His door opened and slammed shut, he crossed over to her side of the car and opened her door pulling her out. Her arms wrapped about him as he pushed her back against the car. “Someone might see.” she muttered. 

"They won’t." he whispered. His hands pushed up her skirt his fingers finding her wet sex again as they stroked along it, pushing his fingers back inside her. 

Dany cried out wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her head falling back against the red car door. “Jaime,” she moaned. Any objections Dany might have had fell away as his fingers curled and stroked inside her. Her hips lifted to his hand, seeking more, more than his fingers could give her at any rate. Her own hands went to his belt, fumbling with the buckle and pulling it away. Dany pressed her hands into his pants to find him hard already, a moan slipped her lips as she stroked his cock. 

Everything was lost in a rush then. Jaime lifting her up by her hips so she could guide him inside her. Their fucking was frantic, Dany’s legs wrapped tight around Jaime’s waist, her fingers fisted in his golden hair as she panted his name over and over again. 

Dany came with a shout, arching her back as she pressed against him. He came with a growl, pushing her back against the car as their bodies stilled, and their heartbeats slowed. 


	19. My Best Friend's Guy - Daenerys Targaryen & Jaime Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany spends way too much time with Margy's boyfriend

“Margaery normally isn’t this late, she was just caught up at the office. I guess one of the junior associates - Robb I think it was - needed some help.” Dany said, her voice laced with apology. 

“It’s okay.” Jaime said, a quick and easy smile coming to his lips, “the company isn’t so bad.” His smile made her melt. His smile shouldn’t make her melt. He was dating her best friend, his smile wasn’t supposed to make her feel  _anything_.  Though if she was being honest she and Jaime had just connected since Margaery had first introduced the pair. Their jokes, their conversation, everything came so naturally to them.  _Why couldn’t I have met you sooner_? 

“Can I get you something to drink? I think we have some wine around here somewhere” 

“Sure.” 

Dany stepped to the kitchen pulling a bottle of wine out of the fridge, while Jaime fished down two wine glasses and a corkscrew to open it. With smooth and practiced motions he had the bottle open and two glasses poured before she could offer to do it herself. “Thanks.” 

“Wine is practically a food group for Lannisters, I’ve had plenty of practice.” He joked.  He handed her over a glass and she smiled at him before he snatched the bottle off the counter and followed her back into the living room. 

Hours passed without Margaery coming home. Dany had shifted from her chair to the floor, and the pair were on their third bottle of wine. They had talked about everything from politics ( _who do you think will run in 2016?_  If my dad has his way  **I**  will), to movies ( _did you see Guardians of the Galaxy?_  Who knew you could enjoy a Vin Disel film that much?), to food ( _You can’t cook?_  I never learned how.  _Let me teach you_.) And that omelette was a bottle of wine ago. They had giggled their way through cooking, and stood far too close to each other the whole time. She had spent more time thinking about kissing him than she had showing him how to make an omelette. 

Dany sat cross legged on the floor, Jaime just across from her - the both of them drunk. “So you know, I never asked Margaery. How did you two meet?” she asked. 

“Through our dads. They sort of … set us up.” Jaime said.

 _Oh_ , there it was, political match. Lannister and Tyrell,  _Well Mace should be thrilled_.  _Aren’t arranged marriages a little archaic?_  For half a second Dany felt relieved, she didn’t have to feel guilty about wanting him. And then Dany felt guilty, you don’t know, she might care about him. 

“I’m fairly lucky, other than complaining about the guys I date my father’s never taken much interest in who I’m with.” Dany joked. 

“That is very lucky.” Jaime said, his laugh sounded hollow. He took a long sip of his wine and she followed suit. An uneasy silence filled the room. They had managed everything with such ease throughout the evening the awkward silence felt a little jaring. 

“You know you don’t have to do things to make your father happy.”

“Easy for you to say.” 

“I get wanting to have your father be proud of you, but you shouldn’t sacrifice  _your own happiness_  to make him proud.”

“Who says I’m sacrificing my happiness?”

“Do you even love her?”

Silence settled over the room again, and Dany clutched her wine glass tighter. She knew what answer she wanted to hear.  _No, say no. Say you don’t love her_. 

“She’s…. a very nice girl…” he said. His green eyes shifting away from hers as he stared at the red wine in his glass, as if he had found something interesting there all of a sudden.

“But you don’t love her?”

“No.” He said. Then her lips were on his before she had time to even think about what she was doing. In this moment it didn’t matter that he was dating Margaery. It didn’t matter that Margaery was her best friend. All that mattered was that he didn’t love her. He hadn’t chosen to be with her. All that mattered was that he was kissing her back. 

One of his hands tangled in her hair as the other slipped down to the small of her back to pull her tighter against him as the two tumbled to the ground. Their kisses were passionate though a little sloppy. A soft, wanton moan slipped from her lips as she tangled her legs with his. 

“God, I’ve wanted you since I first met you.” He whispered, his lips brushing past hers with each word. 

“Me too.” she muttered, “I shouldn’t but god -”

“It’s not like Margaery and I are together because we want to be together. God, I’ve never even kissed her like this.” His hand slipped from her hair to his cheek. “I want to be with you. I’ve wanted to be with you for months.” His nose brushed against the line of her jaw, “Dany I want to be with you.” His lips brushed kisses against her neck. “I want to be with you. Please.” 

“I want to be with you too.” She whispered. Jaime’s lips hit hers hard enough to bruise them. Dany kissed him back her hands fisting in his hair. “So what do we do now?” she muttered, his lips broke from hers to wander down his neck. 

“I can think of a few ideas…” he smirked, his hand brushing up underneath her shirt.

 _So can I._ “No, I mean … you’re dating my best friend.” She said, brushing his hand away.  _So that has to wait until you are officially available._

Jaime pulled back, looking a tad befuddled before realization broke in his green eyes. “Oh, well I’ll break up with her -” 

“And you’re sure she’ll be fine with that, with  _this_.” 

Jaime chuckled, and drew Dany into his chest holding her tight against him. “She was supposed to be here five hours ago to meet me for a date, she has been spending the night instead with a guy named Robb, I don’t think she’s going to care Dany.” 

“Oh.  _Oh_.”  _She’s already with someone else._ “Good,” She breathed a sigh of relief. 

Jaime laughed, burying his face in her hair “I love you.” he muttered, the words slipping out with a chuckle.

“I love you too.” 


	20. Office Meeting - Dany & Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany plays a bit of footsie with Jaime as payback for some dirty texts - nsfw

Par for the course Jaime wasn’t even pretending to listen to his father during the meeting. His father of course pretended not to notice his son texting during the meeting, but Dany swore she was not going to be complicit in his distraction. Not this time. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she ignored it at first, just like she was bound and determined to ignore the way Jaime was grinning at her. 

Her phone buzzed again, and Kevan gave her a look like  _she_  was the one causing problems.  _Don’t look at me like that Kevan, look at your nephew with his stupid-handsome cat that just ate the canary grin._

Dany glanced at him and mouthed  _stop it_. 

 _Check your phone_ , he mouthed back. 

One quick glance at Tywin, and she pulled her phone out while he was looking the other way. 

> [ text message ] let’s go fuck in the bathroom.   
> [ text message ] I want to pin you against the stall door and eat you out until my jaw is sore. Then I want you to ride me, I want to watch you ride my cock. I want to watch your face while you cum with me inside you. I want to hear you scream my name. I want to cum inside you. 

She was fairly sure she was blushing, she dropped her phone back in her coat pocket like it had burned her hand. She looked over at Jaime, and he raised his eyebrows as if to say  _well, aren’t we going to do what I suggested?_

Dany looked away from him and her phone buzzed again. She looked back over at him, and glared, as he mouthed  _bathroom_  at her.  

_It’s like I’m dating a teenager. Of course he doesn’t care if we get in trouble, his dad isn’t going to fire **him**. _

He nudged her foot under the table, a gentle tap as if to get her attention.  _You are going to be the end of me._ She thought, the least she could do was pay him back  _just_  a little. 

Dany kicked off one heel and brushed her foot up his leg. Ankle, and up the calf. He was watching her, his eyes seemed impossibly dark, her own a composed mask. (Or at least she hoped it was.) Her foot brushed along the inside of his thigh, and then over the already hardening bulge in his pants. 

Then she pulled her leg back, slipped into her heel and excused herself to the bathroom, a grin on her lips. It would take Jaime a few minutes before he could stand up without embarrassing himself, but  _you’re the one who wanted to play games._ She reminded him with a winning grin as he glared at her. 

 _I’ll pay for that later,_ she thought as she walked out of the conference room. She would pay for it, but with Jaime revenge was always so  _sweet_. 


	21. Smiling Prince - Jon Connington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smile is what he loves most.

Rheagar was laughing, and it was like turning a light on in a dark space. Oh the girls, the girls all romanticized him with his  _sad_  indigo eyes, and his  _melancholy_ and his broken-hearted love songs that topped billboard charts for weeks at a time. But those girls didn’t know what it was like to see him smile. 

Elia probably didn’t even know how handsome he was when he smiled. 

He was laughing now, not for Jon no, but for little Rhaenys. She was chasing him around the yard with a hose, his white t-shirt clung to his body. That alone was enough to make Jon’s heart beat  _just_  a little faster. But when his deep and throaty laugh rang out across the back yard, when Jon was caught in the path of that  _blinding_  smile. 

That was what made him weak in the knees. 


	22. Dreams - Sansa & Margaery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery has a dream about Sansa - nsfw

Sansa was flushed a red that almost matched her hair, the deep crimson blush that spread from the top of her creamy breasts to high cheekbones had melted into a soft rosy pink. Margaery’s lips followed the line of that flush, collar bone, neck, cheeks as Sansa relaxed back against the bed sheets. 

Lying their, her eyes closed, lips parted as she panted and flushed for orgasm she looked  _perfect_. A sleeping beauty. 

But then the beauty opened her eyes, and rolled Margaery onto her back, the two laughing as suddenly it was Margeary on her back with her hair spread out against the green sheets. 

Sansa’s lips moved down her body. Her collar bone, her breasts. Sansa’s long fingers rolled one nipple in between them as her lips moved steadily downwards. Margaery’s body tingled, and ached as Sansa teased her lips along Margaery’s thighs. 

Finally her tongue lapped, slow licks along her sex. Margaery moaned reaching down to curl her fingers in Sansa’s thick red hair. As Sansa’s tongue lapped along her clit, Margaery’s back arched and she cried out her name. 

"Sansa!" she cried out, the name echoing across her empty room. The sound of it echoing off her walls woke her up, and she realized she was just here. Alone. 

Margaery dropped back against her bed with a pant and slipped her hand under the bedsheets to touch her sex. She was too worked up to sleep. 


End file.
